The present invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems and devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile cart with RFID capability for use with supply chain operations, pick/pack processes, commissioning of RFID tags, induction of RFID products into a database, association of things, construction of assemblies, and work in process operations.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the RFID tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers” or “reader panels.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the RFID tags respond. Each RFID tag can store a unique identification number. The RFID tags respond to reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number and additional information stored on the RFID tag based on a reader command to enable the reader to determine identification and characteristics of an item.
Currently, most RFID readers are limited to a stationary location, or to a handheld configuration that reads RFID tags within a limited range, for example, two to six feet. Thus, utilizing a substantially fixed location RFID device typically requires transportation of at least some of the items to and through a stationary, portal type RFID system, which limits flexibility. Current handheld RFID devices have reduced power output, range, and accuracy of data collection, due to limited antenna read range and battery power. They also lack durability, wherein a user might lose or drop the handheld device.
The present invention discloses a mobile RFID device that comprises a wheeled cart with a very refined RF field that only scans items within a defined read zone. The defined read zone can be a flat work surface or a recessed well. The cart also comprises a directional antenna that is completely hidden and communicatively coupled to an RFID reader. The directional antenna focuses RF energy within the defined read zone, such that items are scanned only within the defined area. Thus, users can navigate up and down narrow aisle-ways without detecting RFID transponders (tags) unless specifically placed in the defined area (i.e., read zone). Further, the mobile RFID device provides users with a mobile, hands-free environment that allows users to move the device (workstation) to the spot where work is to be performed and then have both hands free to grab/pick/manipulate items from shelves, aisles, etc. The mobile RFID device is also extremely durable and users do not have to worry about losing or dropping the device.